A Visit By A Soccer Goddess?! (Part 2)
Note *This is rated as E. *Disclaimer: I don't own IE or the character in it. *Other characters are my fanmade characters so that means this is a crossover story. *This happens in Challenge to the World Arc. *This in NOT a one-shot fan-fic *Created by: Sapphirez 08:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) We are in Another Japan?! A hole appears in the sky and Cream and the others fall down. "Yatetete... It hurts~." "Cream-neki! You're back! Thank goodness and you manage to brought them here!" "So you're Endou Mamoru?" A boy with braided hair and spectacles asked. "You...You...You look like Kidou!!" Endou points at the boy. "Ah, me.... I am Sumato Ryo. I am a strategy-planner in the team." "A-re? Huh? Yoroshiku" Fubuki bowed his head down to the boy in front of him and the boy did the same. "WAH!!!! You look like Fubuki! You..You look like Goenji. You! You look like Kazemaru!!" Endou shouts in awkwardness while pointing to a few boys from Cream's team. "Please, everyone take a seat first. I'll explain the circumstances here and now." Everyone takes a seat and looks at the girl with London 80's styled hair. They are sitting inside a big mansion. "I am Marilyn Carve, one of the managers for Elite Japan. Beside me is another manager, Stephanie Jones. She is from America and she is Cream-neki's cousin." "Hello. Nice to meet you all." Stephanie speaks in a western-accent Japanese. "Tsugoi! You have different eye color!" Toramaru looks at her eyes. Stephanie has Heterochromia , her right eye is blue while her left is purple. She has a short green hair with two long parts on top of her hair is clipped to the back. "As you all know, Cream-neki is Elite Japan's Captain." Marilyn points at Cream "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THEIR CAPTAIN????!!!!!" "What? It isn't wrong to have a girl as your captain isn't it?" Cream folds her hand around her chest and shows a fed-up look. "Hehe.... Well, using Nii-chan idea, we used a machine created by the Ookizawa company to go through space wall and called you all. Some researchers have accidentally opened the Soccer Goddesses coffins. They are destroying the worlds using a devise called SOCCER. After they destroys the world, they are going to destroys soccer itself!" "Carve-san, who is your Nii-chan?" Haruna searched throughout the rooms. "You haven't introduces us to everyone yet." "Well, Cream-neki. I think your introducing is better." "As you all know, I am Cream Ookizawa. This one here is my twin brother, Meringue Ookizawa...." "Oi! I'm Marque Ookizawa!" "It's not a big deal Maruku nii-san." "It's Marque! Marque! Marque! Marque!" "Quite down, Marzipan nii-chan. We have guests here." Cream takes out a bread and stuffed it into Marque's mouth. Everyone sweat drop. "Okay then, where was I? Oh! I am Cream Ookizawa, he's my twin brother Marque Ookizawa. The one with braids and spectacles is Sumato Ryo, he is Reira's brother." Tsunami raises his hand. "Reira?" "She is Marilyn but I'm the only one who calls her that so don't bother with it. She and her brother was adopted by a different family when they lives in the orphanage." Haruna walks towards Marilyn and holds her hands. "Marilyn-chan! We are the same. Me and my brother was also adopted by a different family." "Well then, good to meet you Haruna-chan!" "This are my teammates. Sumato Ryo, as you all have already knows. Roman Hitsuda-kun, he is our stopper (defender), Tegane Minku-kun, our striker. This young boy is Yamagishi Dai, our Goalkeeper. That one is Yukii Foruda-kun, my childhood friend but he is in the America team." Cream runs toward Yukii and hugs him then she looks at Endou and frowns. "But.. after the last match, these are the only players left. The others are injured badly." "Well then, we have no choice but to fight. I'm Endou Mamoru. He is our flame striker, Goenji Shuuya and this is Fubuki Shirou, the snow prince. That's our strategy-planner, Kidou Yuuto. Kazemaru Ichirouta, the defender and midfielder........" Endou introduces everyone that arrived with him. The persons are-> *All that was mentioned by Endou *Everyone in the team including managers. Suddenly, the door opens and two people stumbles in front of everyone. "Yatetetete....It hurts kara~." "Yarete... I think I'm already die tara~. "Curry! Curryn! How many time have I told you not to rushes into doors?! You might have hit somebody!" "Sorry Nee-chan tara~" "Ookizawa-san, who are them?"Fubuki asked. "Them? These are my younger twin sisters. Curry and Curryn. I almost forgot, they also plays soccer in the international for America as RW and LW." "Yoroshiku tara~" "Yoroshiku kara~" Then, Curryn shakes her head. "It's no time for this kara~! Danger kara~!" "It is tara~! The goddesses is hurting the players instead of playing soccer tara~! England is badly injured tara~!" "Everyone, this is it! Let's GO!!!" Last Note *Chapter 2 is complete. *When Cream introduces her teammates, there are more teammates than the 5 peoples but I still haven't decided the names yet. *When Cream called her brother Meringue , that is a food name. It is a type of dessert made from egg whites and sugar. *Then, when Cream said 'it's not a big deal Maruku nii-chan', she also mentions a food name 'Maruku' which is one of the traditional food from India. *Lastly, Cream said 'quiet down Marzipan nii-chan!', that is also a food's name created from sugar and almond meal. *Cream calls her brother this name as a pun since her brother's name Marque isn't related to any food but instead, automobile. *Cream has a habit of hugging Yukii since she was a child but it's just a trademark and friendly hug like Rika does to Ichinose, nothing more than that. She also loves to annoy him since he is quite shy. *It's true, most of Cream's main players look like the main player from Inazuma Japan. But in reality, they are different emotionally and their faces aren't that same. *Even if I didn't mentions who's talking between Curry and Curryn, but you can differ them by their ending. Curry has a habit of saying tara~ at the end of her every sentences while Curryn has a habit of saying kara~ at the end of her every sentences. *Chap 3 coming soon. Category:Fanfictions